(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic delay line, and more particularly to an electromagnetic delay line which is constructed in the form of a ladder by connecting an inductance element and capacitors and produces a rise characteristic of ultra-high speed of not more than 1 ns.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Among the electromagnetic delay lines of the class is counted an electromagnetic delay line which comprises an inductance element formed by winding a conductor around a non-magnetic barlike bobbin spirally a number of turns as spaced in the form of a single-layer solenoid, capacitors inserted to connect the conductor and the ground one for each turn of the conductor after a ladder network, and sections consequently formed one for each turn of the conductor. The electromagnetic delay line of this configuration can acquire a rise characteristic of ultra-high speed of not more than 1 ns. For the sake of distinction, the electromagnetic delay line of this particular configuration will be hereinafter referred to as "conventional electromagnetic delay line".
When the electromagnetic delay line of this configuration is desired to acquire a rise characteristic of still higher speed with the delay time retained intact, it is naturally required to incorporate an increase number of sections in its construction. As the result, the number of turns of the conductor is increased and the delay line as a whole proportionally grows in complexity and size. If, in this case, the electromagnetic delay line is desired to acquire the aforementioned higher speed within a fixed space without entailing any increase of size, the fabrication of this electromagnetic delay line is required to be performed with fineness of the degree higher than that which is expected of the photoetching operation in vogue today. Thus, the attempt proves impracticable because the fabrication is costly and difficult.
He, after a diligent study, has invented a configuration which produces a rise characteristic of still higher speed, namely a higher pulse response output, with the component elements of the electromagnetic delay line retaining their sizes unchanged.